The Artist and The Reader
by Uponly
Summary: Lucius Sterling, a gifted artist, wants to live a more adventurous life. He decides to become a hunter-in-training fulfill his dream. During his morning routine he meets a girl with a black bow. OCxBlake. Other pairings yet to be decided.


The Artist and The Reader

Like everyone morning since he started attending his new schools, Lucius Sterling walked to the balcony that overlooked the river which led Beacon. It was, in his opinion, the best apart about Beacon. It even beat the beauty of the Forest of Forever Fall. He loved the way the sunrise looked every morning, it being mirrored in the water below. Every morning he'd take his sketchpad and drawing utensils to that balcony and drew.

Lucius, or Luke to his close friends, was considered by some people an artistic genius. Although he himself didn't think so, his work was usually highly praised. Ever since he was four years old he loved to draw and paint. But after a while, he began to get bored being stuck in a studio all the time, he decided to lead a more adventurous life and becoming a huntsman in training seemed to achieve that. Lucius was about average height and had a medium build. He had black, shoulder length and deep, green eyes. His normal attire consisted of a dark red shirt with a black waistcoat and black suit pants.

After completing his four years of Signal with weapon, Ferrum Colaphis, a pair of black iron gloves powered by Dust which fires different elements out of the palms, he applied and succeeded in getting into Beacon. After the initiation he was put into team LOKI consisting of himself, Owen Trepidare, Kyros Bellum and Iris Decus with Lucius as team leader.

Lucius is usually the first to wake up so he can go to, what he called, the 'solis ortis' balcony. For the last two weeks he has gone to the balcony to sketch the magnificent view, but one day his daily routine was interrupted by certain girl who donned a black bow.

"You're up early."

Lucius looked up from his sketchpad but didn't turn his head to person who has ruined his morning routine.

"I suppose I am. Is it a crime to gaze upon a grand sunrise?" Lucius asked, finally turning to look at the intruder.

But as he did, he was stunned by the beauty that stood before him. Words couldn't describe what he was seeing. He fell into a trance staring into those golden eyes of hers. After what seemed like an eternity, the mystery girl spoke again.

"Are you... okay?"

Heat started to rise to his cheeks as his awkwardly tried to seem normal, and not some weirdo that stares at people, but failed almost immediately.

"Erm.. yeah, sorry." Lucius finally stammered out, looking downwards to escape her gaze and to avoid further embarrassment.

"So what are you doing up here this early then?" The girl in black moved elegantly to stand by him.

"Just drawing the sun rising, like I do everyday."

"Everyday?"

"Yes, I love how the light reflects of the water's surface and how the sun fits perfectly between the cliffs. Beautiful, don't you think?"

"It is. How long have you been coming up here?"

"About two weeks now."

"How does it take two weeks to draw one sunset?"

"People say that I have an eye for detail and I think that my drawings have to be perfect. I hate to not put all my effort into my art so usually I take a long but I think it's worth it."

As Lucius talked, the girl in black nodded along completely understanding what he meant.

"Fair enough. Oh, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Blake. Blake Belladonna" She held her out, initializing a handshake.

"Lucius. Lucius Sterling. Or you can call me Luke." he raised his hand to accept the gesture.

"Sorry for interrupting your sunrise by the way."

"It's fine, I did what I wanted to do today anyway." He said shrugging.

"Well then I suppose I should go now, I need to go to the library and return a few books. I'll maybe see you later, Lucius Sterling."

"Goodbye Blake Belladonna." he said while watching her walk away.

He grabbed his sketchpad and utensils and swiftly walked by to his dorm room, a light blush on his face, his heartbeat ever so slightly quickened by the thought of the newly acquainted Blake Belladonna.

**This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Critiques/reviews are most certainly welcomed.**

**~Uponly**


End file.
